A Big Change in life
by Punkinz01
Summary: What will happen when Dodger finds out about a secret that Destiny has been hiding from him.
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day in New York City. Destiny was up early. She sat on the edge of the old boat that She, Dodger, Fagin and the others called home. She loved how the morning breeze swept through her fur.

Then she heard footsteps coming up behind her. "Good Morning Des'" Dodger said as he walked up beside her. "Morning" She sighed when she said that.

"Dodger, I have something to tell you" Destiny gained her confidence to speak up because she was so nervous about what she was about to tell him.

"You can tell me anything" Dodger said to Destiny. "I'm" She was cut off by Fagin saying "Come on Boys Lets go". "You'll have to tell me later" Dodger ran after Fagin.

'_Will I ever get to tell him at this rate" _She thought as she went back to bed.

Dodger and the others were back at about 10 AM. By then Destiny was definitely not tired after the long rest she'd had.

'_I'll just have to try and find the right time to tell him' _she thought again. She heard the others walk through the door and immediately made herself be happy. "Hey guys, did you find anything today" Her smile deteriorated when she saw that Fagin was not happy about something.

That made Destiny feel sorry for him. They all knew that look. Sykes' new replacement was coming again that evening. And he was worse than Sykes' ever was.

But worst of all, He hated dogs. And he expects to get more money if he doesn't loan Fagin anything.

Right after He left, Destiny pretty much exploded. "Someday I'm gonna" Destiny cut herself off and then added "He's just such a" She cut herself off again

Then she realized that this was the perfect time to tell Dodger. But she couldn't do it herself. She walked up to Rita since they were good friends and Rita already knew what she was going to tell him. "Hey Rita" Rita listened carefully to Destiny's Request and obeyed immediately.

Surprisingly, Dodger took it quite well. This definitely took Destiny by surprise.


	2. Chapter 2

_She was Pregnant_. The ruffian, Dodger leapt across the hood of a taxi, the small mexican dog following close on his heels. The grey Great Dane lumbered through a garbage truck that drove close by, while the drama stricken Francis bounded onto a red Volkswagen. The guys were working alone, grabbing all they could get to take home to Fagin and their female companion at home. A number of months ago, Destiny had been diagnosed pregnant, and Dodger forbade her from working until the puppies were born. Being a city dog, the father inside of him was unknown, but deep in his heart, Dodger wanted to protect his potential offspring.

The leader got a dark Corvette in his sights, and turned to his co-workers, "Tito," he began, leaning his face down to the little dog's level, "Bound over to Francis and get him to set up a twelve o'clock Tchaikovsky at two lights," he said, pushing the "Taco Bell" dog off the taxi, and onto a stationary blue minivan.

Tito turned, "Hey man!" he yelled above the horn honking a few blocks away, "Swan Lake or Nutcracker?" the Chihuahua asked, whipping his face around to face the Dodge.

The mutt faced the tiny dog, "Sleeping Beauty," he said with a wink before leaping onto a Coca-Cola truck.

Tito inhaled and smiled evilly, dashing across the street quickly and onto the bumper of the red Volkswagen that Franics rode upon. He squeaked across the trunk and soon stood beside the Bull Dog, "Yo, Franky," the tiny dog interjected.

The drama dog's eye narrowed, and he growled down upon the pipsqueak pup, "For the last time, it is FRANCIS!" he hollered.

"Yeah, yeah, whateve, man. Hey, Dodger needs atwelve o'clock Sleeping Beauty at two lights," the Chihuahua concluded.

Francis sighed deeply, "How did my talent sink to such delinquent levels?" he said, jumping into the box of an oncoming pick-up truck, which lucky for him, was heading in the right direction.

Einstein's garbage truck soon stopped beside the taxi that Dodger rode on top of, and Dodger joined his dim-witted friend. The black corvette hit the red light, and the pick-up stopped beside it. Francis peered out of the box, and prepared for his entrance. Dodger gave the word, and the Bull Dog fell into the back seat of the Corvette. The driver screamed, and Tito made his move, following the drama queen's example, and plummeting into the front seat, slyly slipping a leather purse handle into his tiny mouth. The Chihuahua bounced out of the vehicle, and Francis followed suit, dashing behind the garbage truck and out of sight.

Dodger whistled from a nearby alley, and all the theives returned to his side, "Okay, guys what have we got to work with?" the mutt asked, scratching the back of his neck with his hind foot.

Tito and Francis dragged in the purse, and Einstein dropped a large fur coat, mint condition. Dodger eyed the coat, and Tito and Francis began rummaging through the purse. Francis found a container with red powder, "Hmm, Moulin Rouge Eyeshadow. Why don't you give it to your fair damsel?" the Bull Dog teased.

The tiny dog looked up in disgust, "No way, man. I can't give her this garbage," he said in his Spanish accent, pushing away the make-up, "besides. Red isn't her color. She's more a blue's girl, you know?" he added with a smile. Francis huffed in disagreement.

Einstein pulled out a shiny watch, and Dodger began flipping through the wallet, "Fellas, I think we hit the jackpot," he said with a smile, folding up the wallet, and tossing it back into the purse. The Great Dane slipped the purse onto his shoulder, and Francis and Tito dragged the coat closer to a wall, "You guys wait here. I'll go find Fagin," Dodger added, quickly dashing into the streets and back to the docks. Within moments, the two returned with Fagin's howling contraptions. The dogs loaded in their treasures, and piled into the back.

Fagin was laughed boisterously, and turned to Dodger, who sat comfortably behind him, "You guys are in for a treat tonight," he announced, catching a glimpse of the large wallet, "Ha. Good thing you guys struck it rich. Because tonight we are feeding 17!" he shouted, releasing the wheel, and causing the cycle to lose control, but was quickly regained once Fagin returned to his senses.

The dogs smiled at each other. The group usually consisted of six. The notification of eleven extra guests meant either the gang was expecting company, or Destiny had her puppies. The canines quickly decreed the second idea to be true. The sun had begun to set as the four Fido's walked into the room. Hidden in a dark corner, the Afghan hound lay in a close ball, surrounding eleven balls of fur. Dodger walked over, a broad smile on his face. He was positive they were his, and one look at the puppies deemed it to be true. The pups were near exact reflections of the famous scoundrel. Destiny smiled, and lifted her face to see her companions surrounding her, "I've already named them," she said calmly. A white ball emerged out from under her paw. "He's the eldest of the six boys, Jamison" she introduced. Einstein's nose drew close, and Jamison began using what little senses he had to locate the new object. The curious pup found it, and after a brief, but wet encounter, he swiftly scurried back to the sanctity of his mother's chest. Francis drew nearer, and a pair of pups popped out from under Destiny's stomach. The first, who was slightly bigger, was white with random brown patches, and prominent brown spot over his left eye. The second, slighly smaller, was brown with random white patches in similar spots to that of his twin brother, and a prominent white splotch covering his right eye. Destiny licked the two gently, "Trent," she said, motioning towards the pup with the brown patch over his left eye, "and Ethan," she added, gently nudging the pup with the white patch over his right eye. Finally, as Dodger circled Destiny, the last 3 boys revealed themselves. They were white, with brown paws and ears, simlilar to that of their sire, and a noticeable brown patch on there backs. The pups sat behind its mother, playing with the bushy tail that lay twitching on the ground, "The last 3 boys, Jamie, Hunter and Noah" Destiny began, turning toward Dodger. Dodger felt 2 little pups climb over each of his front paws "The 2 oldest girls, Olivia and Tayla" she said with a grin. Dodger smiled, and nudged his daughters gently with his nose. Olivia and Tayla let out a tiny whine, which was soon quieted as the pups heard the familiarity of her mother's voice. Destiny grabbed The 2 pups, and drew them nearer to her, huddling them together more for comfort than for security. Dodger also felt 3 things climbing up his back. "And they are the youngest of the girls, Emilia, Liv and Chloe" Suddenly he felt Chloe slip and fall off of his back. He caught her just before she hit the ground. The other two used their senses to find their own way down

Tito lifted an eye to Dodger, who still stood starry-eyed, gazing at his new family, "Hey man. When did you two get so close?" he said, naggingly prodding at the larger dog's shoulder.

Dodger sighed, and turned to Fagin, who had already bought a pizza on the way home, and was beginning to divide it. The man placed a piece in front of Destiny, and she graciously nibbled upon it. Einstein was quick to finish, and Francis almost turned his nose up at it, but thought it unwise to turn down good food. Tito was wallowing in the cheesy goodness, and Dodger took his piece in his mouth, and took a place by Destiny. The ruffian munched quietly, and occasionally glanced up at the pups that were now sleeping close to him, "Happy Birthday, kids," he said to his offspring, glad that his legacy would be carried on by his future generation.


	3. Chapter 3

Dodger and Destiny's pups grew quickly and soon began scampering around the little boat that Fagin called home. They often tried to follow the gang on their expeditions, but were always intercepted by their mother. Their mother had also grown a bit since she'd had the puppies. Oliver still lived his classy life in the "uptown chapter" with Jennifer Fox worth and her family. His attitude was always polite due to his fine upbringing, but he never missed an opportunity to visit Dodger and company. The twins, Trent and Ethan, were always getting into messes but never while their parents were around. Jamison and Hunter often sniffed around trying to find some food, or something else to sink their tiny teeth into. All of the girls except for Chloe were always found in far corner listening to the radio. Uncle Tito would turn it on for them before he left each morning and they would often spend the lonely afternoons flipping through the stations until they found a beat to their liking. They would occasionally play with her siblings, but their games never interested her very much. Though she loved a good scuffle every now and then, her brothers and sisters would entertain themselves by merely chewing on Uncle Einstein's tennis shoe. The others had much bigger things planned. Chloe, well she just liked to play with the laser light that Oliver gave to her to keep herself occupied.

Jaime and Noah were the more responsible ones; they sat on top of the large chair that sat in front of the snowy television, keeping a close eye on the Others as they frolicked around. Trent and Ethan had managed to run under the chair unnoticed, and the guard cat spent the majority of his time locating Emilia. She loved to hide, and often snuck up on the unsuspecting boys. It was the puppies' favourite game. The twins slowly crept closer to the back of the chair and looked up at their target. But as the young dogs' gazes lifted, they found their opponent had disappeared. The two sniffed around, but they were too quick for them and scared them with a puppy-like bark.

Trent jumped on his twin brother when he heard the noise, and Jamison, who was sitting under the TV, watched intently at the spectacle, and rolled over laughing as the scene unfolded, "You guys are so easy!" the eldest pup belted, bouncing over to the twins and pushing his brother lightly.

Trents's white fur was still bristly from the sudden surprise, and Noah and Jaime merely smiled at the others, "You two should know better by now," they said, pouncing onto Trent.

The young pups swatted at their brother playfully and then turned to call to his sister, "Chloe!" he hollered at the ghost of a pup, "You should have warned us," but the youngest pup was nowhere to be seen.

Noah pricked his ears high and started rummaging through her usual hiding places, but he couldn't find her, "Chloe?" he called out in desperation, "Chloe!" he pleaded with more plight. He knew that her parents would never forgive him if he lost a sibling. He turned to the other ten pups, and turned the television to the Food Network, "Jaime," he ordered the elder puppy, "Watch your brothers and sisters," he commanded, placing each pup on the seat of the large brown recliner, "and if I come back and find you have moved from that spot, I'll never bring you anymore Foxworth meatloaf," he added. This threat was quite persuasive, seeing as Winston always made special sure that there was plenty of meat in the mix. The trio of pups looked at each other and watched their brother disappear up the front steps.

The little pup leapt across the boat roof, calling out to his sister, but he heard no reply. As he ran further down the docks, he stopped quickly in his tracks. There, in front of an empty brown cardboard box sat the little pup. Her brown ears were drooped low as she looked upon the item. Fagin had often read to the dogs, and Chloe would sit and read the book from her master's lap. Printed in messy black letters were these few words: PUPPIES FOR SALE MAKE AN OFFER. Oliver looked down at the girl and sighed deeply as he made the same conclusion that Chloe did: the writing, no doubt was Fagan's. Noah gently licked the pup behind the ear and helped her to her feet just as Dodger and Destiny walked around the corner, Fagan and the gang close on their heels. Chloe looked at her parents in utter disgust. How dare they do this to their children? Pawn them off like some expensive heirloom! Tears welled in her brown eyes as she ran back to the boat, leaving her parents and Noah on the docks. She didn't even look back and headed straight down the stairs.

"Noah is going to be mad at you," Ethan said from his station in the chair.

Jaime sat regally on top of the chair, "Yeah, he went out looking for you, and left ME in charge," the eldest pup barked.

"Be quiet, you airhead," Emilia snapped before burying herself in the covers of their bed.

Just as she hid Chloe from view, Fagin paraded down the stairs, proudly holding the box in his arms, "This has to be," he began, but stopped to shoo the pups out of his chair. He cleared his throat and continued, "this has to be the greatest plan I ever claimed to have thought up," he stated, concluding his speech with a prominent chuckle. He threw the box into the empty chair and rounded up the ten puppies, "Look kids!" he cheered, "You're all going to new homes tomorrow!" he said, petting each pup individually. Fagan counted the dogs on his fingers, and though his math wasn't the greatest, it was very seldom that he messed up counting to ten, "Where's the other one?" he asked the dogs, "Chloe!" he called out, a large, crooked grin plastered on his face.

Einstein and Francis began rummaging through the numerous trunks that littered the boat's floor, while Tito and Destiny looked under the TV and in the shelves and cupboards. Dodger was the first to find her, growling angrily under her breath, "There you are, kid," he said, nudging her playfully with his wet nose.

Chloe simply grumbled, "Leave me alone," she said quietly.

The Dodge looked down at the tiny dog; the mirrored image of a younger him, "What's the matter? You should be happy; finally getting outta here," he said, donning a large smile.

The daughter rolled away from her sire, "How could the master do this to us?" she said, tensing her front paws, "I promise I won't run off anymore, or chew on the chair, or listen to the radio when Uncle Francis is watching his stories," she begged.

The elder dog shook his head slowly; "Babe, you know that we can't afford to feed everybody…" he began softly before his daughter cut in.

"We can work the streets like you and mom," she pleaded.

"Chloe," Dodger said concernedly.

"Please don't make me leave," she whined.

Dodger sighed, "We'll see tomorrow," he said, licking her face tenderly. He escorted her back to Destiny and the parents looked at each other, "Now, kids," their father began, "Tomorrow, our master is going to send you to nice, new, and loving homes," he said, glancing at each pup for theirs reactions.

Ethan and Trent shared concerned expressions. They dreaded separation; they'd never been apart since they were born. Jamison's eyes smiled to his parents at the thought of a new family. To him, every day was an adventure, and his tail didn't cease wagging. Emilia snuffed her nose and looked to her mother for support, "Mom, do we really have to go?" she pleaded.

Destiny flipped her ears a bit and looked down at her little daughter, " Em, darling, you know our master can't keep feeding us all forever. We have been hitting a lot of dry spells on the streets, so we want to get you pups out of here," she said, glancing to Dodger for reassurance.

"Yeah, kid. You don't want to hang around with us all the time, do ya?" the patriarch added.

Olivia sighed and shrugged her shoulders, "But…" she protested, but Uncle Francis interrupted her.

"Oh, fair damsel. Don't look down so harshly on this new becoming. We all must find our places in the world, and you, my dear," he proclaimed with a small, deep laugh "are destined for greatest far past the end of an empty garbage can," he added, raising one paw high in the air.

Tito shook his head a little, "Uh…" the tiny dog stuttered, "what he means, chica, is you guys are cute, and there are tons of kids who would take a puppy into a nice home. We, heh, we're old and worn out, we ain't gotta hope of getting new homes," the Chihuahua barked.

The young pup couldn't argue with that. She knew that she would have a better life, but deep in heart, she wished that she could stay. Being raised in such an environment had taken its toll on Olivia and her brothers and sisters, and she was hooked to this kind of lifestyle, "Okay," she said quietly.

Dodger smiled wide, "Thatta girl," he said, nudging her shoulder with his paw.

Fagan picked up the four pups in his arms, tossed the empty box into the corner by the door, and sat down in the recliner, "You know," he began, looking down at the tiny dogs, "There still is one last chapter," he added with a grin. Einstein barked softly and went to retrieve the book. Francis pushed the lamp closer, and retreated to the left side of the chair, while Tito pulled the chain and jumped down beside him. Destiny and Dodger seated themselves on the right side of the chair, and Noah, who followed the group in, curled himself on the arm of the chair, while Einstein took rest at Fagan's feet. The hobo flipped through the old book and found his place, "Here we are; Chapter 36," he stated. The man cleared his hoarse throat and began to read, "Sparky ran down the empty street of the noisy city, barking loudly at the dogcatcher behind him. He would lead the man away if it was the last thing he did," Fagan read. He continued the story well into the night; for being the last chapter, it was also the longest. As he drew nearer to the end, he yawned every second word, "And Sparky," he yawned, "looked up at his," he paused to yawn again, "new owner Johnny and smiled. Finally, he knew he was," he stopped again and smacked his lips before reading the final word, "home," he concluded with another yawn.

The pups had fallen asleep in the man's lap. Jamison snored softly, while Trent and Ethan nuzzled together, breathing simultaneously. Chloe and the girls could barely keep their eyes open as she saw Fagan toss the book to the side and watched her mother pick up Olivia by the scruff to carry her to the green blanket that was their bed. Dodger gently grabbed Trent and followed suit, placing the twin brother by his other half, and then walking back to the chair to get the remaining pups. Destiny nudged Jamison so she could get a better grip, and Dodger picked up the rest of them, and set them down with her siblings. The eleven pups curled up in little, fluffy balls of fur, and Destiny took her place; surrounding them with her warm, white and brown fur.

The street-wise ruffian licked Destiny's cheek, and then turned towards the pile of pillows in the far corner. He pulled the blanket out and rearranged the cushions before softly falling into place on the inflatable pillow. Chloe awoke at the sound of the slight rustling and looked over to her father sleeping soundly in the corner. She quietly stepped away from her siblings, and walked over to the sleeping dog. She jumped over onto his side, and curled up beside him. Dodger opened one eye to catch a glimpse of his sleeping daughter then put his head back on his paws and fell asleep.

Einstein had huddled under Fagan's legs, and snored loudly. Francis had found refuge beside the lamp and Tito fell asleep in Einstein's chew shoe. Noah stretched himself, and looked up to the sleeping face of his former owner. The puppy quickly went over and licked Fagan's nose, then leapt on top of the chair, and pulled the chain to turn the lamp off. He then jumped to the ground, landing silently, and headed towards the bed. Noah to a glance at the sleeping forms of his family, and smiled at the other ten pups, dreaming in their places before climbing back into bed. He sighed quietly.


	4. Chapter 4

Weeks Later, The twins, Emilia, Liv, Olivia and Tayla had been sent to their new homes. Only 5 puppies remained. Fagin and the others found it hard to let go of Jamison, Jamie, Hunter, Noah and Chloe. Fagin's nephew Jason helped out by doing a little thing at school where his class mates would right down the info about what sort of puppy they would like and they would see if they had the puppy they were looking for.

If so, they would contact them for an interview. Jack's parents and the other dogs read the interviews aloud. "He's a math teacher," His father started "And he loves doing math equations for fun" He added. Jack completely disagreed. "Well, these guys have a son who's five... and he loves baseball. These guys look great." His mother read from the next one.

Dodger and Destiny barked in agreement and Jack simply nodded. That day, Dodger took Noah down to the baseball field to meet his future owner. "Chasing someone with a stick, that's not baseball that's hockey" Noah watched the boy chase the coach around the field. "Just think of the positive influence you'd be on that boy, Noah." Dodger said to his son.

"The father is an artist, they have a four-year-old daughter and they love having picnics in the park" Jason's father read. The next day Dodger took Hunter to the park to see his new owner. "Their barbequing Zucchini, Yuck" Hunter complained. "Hey man, the veggie dogs are done" He saw lots of people rushing towards the man. "We gotta keep lookin'" Hunter said.

"Here are the Finches. They have a little girl, and she loves soccer" Jason's mother said. Jason and the dogs immediately agreed. She suited Chloe perfectly. Chloe was a soccer lover.

Destiny took her daughter to the soccer field the very next day. "GOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLL LLLL" The young girl screamed as she scored a goal. "She's a bit of a show off" Chloe looked at her mother with unsureness. "I know Chlo, But she's trying to prove herself, you know sometimes its hard being the only girl" Chloe knew that feeling to well.

"These guys have an 11-year-old son. His favourite activity is playing video games." Jason's dad said. Jason wasn't too sure but gave it a try.

A young boy who was sitting in the corner playing a video game was splashed with mud. "The dude's gotta loosen up a bit" Jaime said. "He's gotta learn that playing and getting dirty is a lot of fun" Dodger told his son.

Jaime had a feeling that he could teach this boy a thing or two about fun.

Dodger took Jamison to the basketball court to meet the little boy who would be his new owner. "You got to be in it to win it. His coach should tell him that." Jamison told Dodger. "Maybe he'd be more confident is he had a best friend to help him out" Dodger told his son, trying to convince him.

That was that. Then the family decided that the pups would go to their new homes tomorrow. Destiny looked up and saw Jaime listening to them. Jaime bolted back other room. They began to talk about the subject and panicked about it as well.

The next morning Jaime came up with a plan. "you dude's awake… YOU DUDE'S AWAKE" Jaime yelled. "We are now" Chloe whined. "Shush, let sleeping dogs lie" Noah groaned. "Is the paper here" Jamison was wide awake. "Dudes, I've been thinking about it, and I'm pretty sure we have to run away." Jaime demanded.


	5. Chapter 5

All The pups questioned Jaime's motives and weren't sure about running away. "Running away from our troubles won't solve our problems" Noah pointed out. "At least we'll all be able to stay together" Hunter stated. "All in favour say "Aye"" They all said Aye together.

They all began to climb out of the window in the barge. Sadly Hunter had been getting a bit lazy lately and he struggled to get out. "Help, Help" He called. He was stuck in the window. "We're short a Hunter" Chloe and the other pups ran back for Hunter. Chloe climb back in the window and grabbed his paw to pull him out. "DON'T PULL HIS PAW" They all exclaimed. Too late. Hunter let off one ripper of a stink bomb.

They bolted out the window and slid down the pipe. "Hey, wait a minute, we forgot to pack the lunch" Hunter remembered. "What's the holdup up there?" Noah called. "I'm gonna pounce on that butt if you don't move it" Both Hunter and Jamison flew down the pipe at the same time. They ran straight to the forest. Until the words spread that their parents had been dognapped while looking for them. That changed the pup's direction. They needed to run true north if they were to find their parents.

Very soon they reach the forest. They got lost sadly. "I'm sensing this way is true north." Noah led the way. "Then your compass is stone-cold busted, dog, **'cause we just came from that way!**" Jamison had a big outburst at Noah. That led them all into an argument. "Stop fighting" Noah yelled over them, "The only way that we're going to find mom and dad is if we work together like a team" Noah was getting serious.

Gladly, a wolf led them somewhere safe to sleep for the night. "Mr Wolf, sir, you got any cheese snacks by any chance?" Hunter asked. The wolf didn't. "How about some advice for 5 lost pups" Chloe asked. The pups began to tell the tale of why they ran away.

"You know, as legend tells, one day a small pup walked from its den and wandered lost, far from home. He was rescued by a small boy and when it was time to return the pup did not wanna go home. He and the boy had formed a true bond"

When they finally reached their parents the next day, Jason had come to rescue them. They ran out to the front of the house along with their parents and found a young boy, holding Hunter. He let Hunter run back to his parents. "But I just want someone I can play with" The boy said. After a long and meaningful talk with his parents, Hunter said "I know he's a brat, but I guess that means he needs me even more, right?" Hunter ran back into the boys arms. He'd never felts so loved in his life. "Now we know their ready" Destiny claimed. "Without a doubt" Dodger agreed.

A young blonde girl is sitting on the couch, dressing up her dolls when her mum walks in. "Honey, there's someone here to see you" Alice looks up a see's her mum walking with a young puppy. Alice to the puppy from her mother's arms and hugged it gently. "I've always wanted a sister" Alice said. "You know what, since my Sisters left, so have I" Chloe said.

Jamison and his new owner Adam live in a huge mansion and are playing a little game of footy until the maid comes out with lunch.

Noah is watching his 5 year old owner Jordan play baseball and encourages him with a little wink when he looks at him. "Be one with the ball" Jordan said and hit a home run.

Jaime is sitting on the couch watching Cameron play a video game. Jaime jumped up and took the game off of him. He ran out into the rain. Jaime did after all teach Cameron about fun.

Jamison stands in the middle of the drive way watching his master play basketball and miss every shot. Jamison decided he needed to help Corey get better. Corey gave up and dropped the ball and went to walk away. "It's not the size of the puppy in the game; it's the size of the game in the puppy" Jamison quickly ran towards the ball and hit into the hoop in one shot. Corey was so happy.


End file.
